G.I. Blues:Soundtrack
G.I. Blues is the eleventh album by Elvis Presley, released by RCA Victor in mono and stereo, LPM/LSP 2256, in October 1960. Recording sessions took place on April 27 and 28, and May 6, 1960, at RCA Studio C and Radio Recorders in Hollywood, California. The album topped the Billboard Top Pop Album chart.[2] It was certified Gold on March 13, 1963 and Platinum on March 27, 1992 by the Recording Industry Association of America.[3] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.I._Blues_(album)# hide *1 Content *2 Personnel *3 Track listing **3.1 Original release **3.2 1997 CD reissue bonus tracks *4 Chart positions *5 References *6 External links Contenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G.I._Blues_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Music on this album comprised songs that had appeared in the film of the same name. The song "Wooden Heart" was released as a single in theUnited Kingdom, where it was number one for six weeks. In the United States, Joe Dowell recorded a cover version of "Wooden Heart" that topped the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. RCA later released "Wooden Heart" by Presley as the b-side of a single twice, once in 1964 on the back of a reissue of "Blue Christmas," and again on the flip side of a belated issue in 1965 of "Puppet On A String" from the film Girl Happy. Four songs from this album appear on the 1995 soundtrack compilation Command Performances: The Essential 60s Masters II: "G.I. Blues," "Wooden Heart," "Shoppin' Around," and "Doin' the Best I Can." Due to copyright reasons, the European version of the soundtrack album and film substitutes the opening track "Tonight Is So Right for Love" with the song "Tonight's All Right for Love," adapted from a melody by 19th century waltz-king Johann Strauss II. Interestingly, the melody for "Tonight Is So Right for Love" was taken directly from a barcarolle composed by Jacques Offenbach, one of Strauss's contemporaries. An American release of "Tonight's All Right for Love" did not occur until it appeared on the compilation album Elvis: A Legendary Performer Volume 1 in 1974. The version of "Blue Suede Shoes" used on the soundtrack is a new recording of the song Presley first recorded in 1956, and is one of only a few songs that Presley would re-record in a studio setting during his career, others being "Love Letters" and "A Little Less Conversation". The G.I. Blues soundtrack album was nominated for two Grammy Awards in 1960 in the categories Best Sound Track Album Or Recording Of Original Cast From A Motion Picture Or Television and Best Vocal Performance Album, Male. On April 27, 1997, RCA remastered the album for compact disc, adding eight outtakes from the recording session as bonus tracks. Two songs were previously released, the acoustic version of "Big Boots" appearing on the posthumous 1978 album Elvis Sings for Children and Grown-Ups Too, and the substitute "Tonight's All Right For Love". Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G.I._Blues_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Elvis Presley – vocals, acoustic guitar (on Blue Suede Shoes,Shoppin' Around take) *The Jordanaires – backing vocals *Scotty Moore – electric guitar *Tiny Timbrell – acoustic guitar *Neal Matthews, Jr. – electric bass (on April 27) *Pete Drake – pedal steel guitar *Jimmie Haskell – accordion *Hoyt Hawkins – tambourine *Dudley Brooks – piano *Ray Siegel – double bass *D.J. Fontana, Frank Bode, Bernie Mattinson – drums Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G.I._Blues_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit Original releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G.I._Blues_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit 1997 CD reissue bonus trackshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G.I._Blues_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G.I._Blues_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit Category:1960 albums